Lupinehowl
"I've witnessed a lot that you don't even know about. You can't just assume I'm pure." Description a tall black tom with yellow eyes. his frame is small and he has a lanky appearance. he looks most like his father. Personality lupine is a mix between his mother and father; while he may appear slightly lazy and relaxed, he is actually quite the stubborn tom-cat. he is overprotective of his siblings, taking care of them as if they were his own kits and making sure they are safe. he does this mostly to take the weight off his parents. lupine is very curious about others and has an analytical mind; he likes looking at things from all sides before coming to a conclusion. however, he has a hidden temper and when super upset, he can often let his anger get the better of him. aside from his anger issues centered around keeping his family safe, he is actually pretty rambunctious and loves running. lupine is a determined soul who just wants to protect the ones he loves. History born to rikka and midnight in a gang that has since been disbanded. his parents moved him and his sisters to shadowclan at three moons old, where they were raised up into apprentices. their parents decided to move after they were old enough to take care of themselves, asking their kits to follow them. instead, quiet insulted their family, leading hazel (a family friend) to shove dirt down the she-kit's throat for the disrespect. from that day, lupine keeps a close eye on basil but his other sister is nowhere to be seen. he is often seen hanging around crowtuft, who he has grown an attachment to. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * n/a �� crush * closed �� family * rikka mother : neutral * midnight father : neutral * basilflame sister : overprotective * quietrain sister : tense �� friends * basilflame sister : best friend * crowtuft : strongly likes; close; trusts �� acquaintances * hazel : neutral * cottonbite : neutral �� enemies * quietrain sister : strongly dislikes; doesn't trust Ceremonies n/a Facts * he was once apart of a gang * he is overprotective of basil * he's 12 inches tall Other persona ➝ enfp-t likes ➝ running; dark places dislikes ➝ arrogant assholes fears ➝ not being able to protect basil strengths ➝ neutral force Quotes "You better hope you have a damn good reason for staying here." "I wouldn't mind a challenge. Isn't that what becoming a warrior is all about? Or at least, that's what it'd be like back home. Except maybe a little killing involved too." "Times change. What happened to you may not happen to me. Everyone's different." "If you didn't care, then why do you beg this Starclan about what I endure and what I don't? If you didn't care then why would you regard my opinion as anything to reply to? Would you not just simply walk away? And yet here you stay, continuing a conversation with me that you apparently have no care for." "If you think I'll so easily take a path laid down for me by others, think again. I'm not easy." "Look, you can torture me and even kill me if you want to, but that's not going to change anything. Perhaps I'm of more use to the dark than I would be to the light. You never know, maybe you'd be doing me a favor." "Hey lighten up rag, you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." "But I mean, why don't you challenge me? I'm sure that's what you've wanted all along right? Just to slay someone because they pose a threat to you and your sanity, huh?" "But isn't death such a sweet end to all pain and suffering? Besides, I'd get no pleasure if I didn't take the risks. What's it to ya if I happen to meet my end being an arrogant asshole? You'd just have one less apprentice to think about." "I'm nosy and nobody ever paid me any mind." "It's less fun than being an apprentice. Once you leave that period of fun and aloofness, there seems to be no going back. You have a lot less time to learn and ask questions, seeing as you should already know all there is to know about being a warrior when you're already there. But what of those who wish to keep learning? Are we to just toss aside our own values and become like machines that only work for the good of the clan?" "I mean, I know that I'm an outcast, surely not born of Shadowclan blood. But does that mean I will sink my claws into the very clanmates that gave me a place to call home when mine was destroyed? You think of me wrong, Crowtuft. However, what should I care what you think of me when we are nothing more than denmates. Sure I may be young, but our age gap does nothing more than exclude our very histories that have gained us the experience we need to survive in this harsh world. What you have seen may or may not be as worse or as bad as what I have seen, and even witnessed. What you do not know could very well hurt you, but it could also save you." "I can see where your words make sense. I just fear that our peers put too much expectations on our shoulders that we often cannot meet in time. But what should I care what they think of me? I just only wish that we were not as close to make judgments as we are now. It is a shame that these two worlds are so starkly different. What respect we do not have as underlings we are suddenly thrust into as grownups.” "Don't fault me." "But no, I don't know what you think of me. But perhaps I do know that you haven't quite grasped the big picture here. I can't break my promise. It is the one thing that ties me here. Even if I wish with all my heart to leave and be somewhere else, I cannot. My chains bind me here. Maybe one day, when I deem my promise fulfilled, will I be able to leave. But until then, no. Oh dear Crowtuft, you wouldn't understand that workings of my brain. Mayhaps I'm too young for you to quite grasp what I mean." "I am not you. Yes we all go through our own struggles, our own obstacles, our own pain. But what we each do with it, what we each see and feel, that will never be the same. What I know is not what you know. Assuming never gets you anywhere, it only brings pain to the parties involved." "You don't know what kind of horrors I've seen. What kind of malicious intent those closest to me have sworn against me. But no matter. You'll never get that kind of privilege while I'm still alive and breathing. What is one man's sorrow is another man's power. Don't ever give up your weakness when you could turn it into your strength. That's about something that you've said correct?" "Family is not everything. It tears you apart. It leaves you high and dry." "Am I too dependent? Am I not the protector that I thought I was?" "I never thought to pay attention to the other clans, as they did not concern me at the time. Why should I dive my nose into some other clan’s business when it is not there that I live and breathe? If there is trouble and it is not on my home turf, it does not concern me. Only once it has thrust itself into my path, then I shall bother with it.” "Don’t fault me for my words, for I speak from the heart.” “I can see your reasoning, I’m just too lazy to really care. It’s not my problem so why stress over it? I know it can become my problem over time, especially if it does happen to concern Shadowclan, but I’d rather hear it from Gorsestar than some other random cat I don’t know. The others could always just be lying through their teeth.” "I wouldn't want to live that long. Out-living those that I hold dear to my heart. Nah, not the life for me. Plus having to oversee a bunch of hooligans who I would rather not see everyday? Hah, also not the life for me." "I'm what they call a night stalker, or wait, was it something to do with an owl? I don't quite know the terminology sometimes, it trips me up now and then." "When you live that long, you almost always are witness to a multitude of things that you wish to not see, but are forced to because there is nowhere you can go to shut your eyes from the pain." "I'd follow my friend to the ends of the earth if I had to. My loyalty to my friends and family is stronger than my loyalty to my clan. It sounds off-putting, but that was how I was raised. It may contradict Shadowclan's rules, but so long as I pretend to follow their ideals, I'll make it farther than they could have ever imagined." "Ehh, sometimes you think you're not worthy of something and then suddenly you're given it. The higher ups know what you are capable of, even if you deny it."Category:Shadowclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior